


Gifted

by blacksatinpointeshoes



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Dreams and Nightmares, Kind of dark, M/M, Please excuse my terrible German grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksatinpointeshoes/pseuds/blacksatinpointeshoes
Summary: Charles learns not to make assumptions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sincerest apologies to any German speakers, since my own grasp on the language is limited. Overall, I do hope you enjoy this and will leave you to the piece without any further ado. :)

For two people whose relationship could loosely be described as _enemies,_ the night had been exceedingly pleasant. Charles had been surprised and wary when Magneto – _Erik –_ had simply appeared at the doorway to Xavier Manor in the middle of the night and requested Charles accompany him. The words had been quiet and there were no demands made, no cape and no helmet, just a simple question: “Come with me?” Charles had agreed, albeit warily, which Erik had seemed to expect but accepted with the dull disappointment that accompanies lost hope.

The two men hadn’t talked about anything of importance, the things they both wanted and needed to talk about. Instead, they played chess. Charles kept a respectful distance from Erik’s mind and conversation flowed haltingly at first, uncomfortable. Tight. Aware of everything that separated them and the ideals that split them apart that night on a beach. Their own painful coexistence. Charles could feel the metal of his wheelchair humming with Erik’s mere presence as he moved his pieces. Unsaid words fluttered on his tongue. Erik’s mental boundaries were as cold and hard as the metal he manipulated with such ease.

They laughed exactly twice that night and after the second time, Erik began to speak more. Tossed in bits of German that Charles didn’t know, explained them when Charles asked what they meant. Smiled three times and looked as though he meant it, though Charles wouldn’t be able to tell exactly without getting into Erik’s head, and due to the restraints he had up, if Charles tried such a thing, Erik would know. So he took his old friend’s word at face value and played chess. Drank minimally but drank all the same, stopping when his consciousness was the slightest bit dulled. Charles could see the alcohol’s influence in Erik’s eyes and face too, the movement of his hands that was a bit less sure than before.

Charles smiled too. Laughed again, upped the count to three in his head. Erik spoke more German, softly now, and each time Charles would ask for a translation and each time Erik would provide one. Charles almost forgot who they were and wondered if that one drink he’d had was too much. It was pleasant. _Too_ good for who they were but Charles didn’t care, wanted to savour this moment because in the morning it would all be gone. Vanished like the white pawn he’d captured from Erik. Charles was surprisingly upset by the thought.

Erik said something quiet in German. It sounded almost tender, gentle. Charles was entranced by the words; he didn’t ask to know what they meant this time. Didn’t even want to know, didn’t need to know. _“Ich habe einen gift f_ _ür dich,”_ Erik murmured in a velvet tone and Charles stared silently into Erik’s dark eyes and nodded once. Accepting. Wanting. His mind almost pleaded for this promised _gift._ Erik leaned forward across the chessboard, pressed his lips to Charles’s both firmly and gently and the telepath lost all sense of who he was, where he was, and what he should be doing, only that he was kissing this beautiful man and nothing else mattered.

They parted. Erik smiled again, Charles counted this was his fourth. _“Gift_ means _poison,_ Charles,” he said in a hush, and his eyes sparkled. Charles dimly thought about how lovely those eyes were. Erik tilted his head and clucked his tongue patronisingly. “You asked every time before. This time it will cost you.” Charles tried to wrap his head around the situation and wondered if the haze in his mind was from the kiss or the poison on Erik’s lips, the poison that must have been in his drink, the poison he so readily accepted because it had Erik’s eyes and form and voice. “If we had more time, I’d teach you German, old friend.”

Charles’s world faded into silky black and two men woke up screaming. 

 


End file.
